


New addiction

by Bisexuallama



Series: Beautiful consequences [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: Life for Dinah and Laurel after they moved to Central City
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Series: Beautiful consequences [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804204
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	New addiction

It's been precisely seven months since Dinah and Laurel moved from Star City to Central City. They moved into an apartment together, this time with two bedrooms so that Laurel didn't have to sleep on a couch. Laurel reprised her role as a District Attorney since Cecile Horton had quit due to personal reasons. Dinah and Laurel agreed that Dinah would stay at home until the baby was born and she was in good shape to go back to work again. Dinah was fine with it. It gave her time to catch up on all of her favorite shows and make the apartment ready for the baby. Laurel would sometimes assist team Flash on a mission just because she felt like blowing off some steam and maybe saving a few lives in the process. She was never going to tell this to the team, but she favored them more than team Arrow. Maybe it was because they didn't judge her like the others did. But to be fair, they have no idea what she had done.. What she was like as Black Siren.. The damage that she had caused to the people that she now called her friends. 

It was probably for the best. 

Laurel sat at a table inside of Central City's best known coffee shop, Jitters. She occasionally took a sip of her nonfat vanilla latte while going through some files of a case she was working on. 

"Laurel?" 

The D.A looked up from her notes. "Felicity?" 

"Hi" Felicity greeted with a smile as she sat down on the empty seat across from her friend. 

"I uh what are you doing here?" 

"I needed Cisco's help with something" Felicity lied. She wanted to tell Laurel that she liked her..as more than a friend more than anything. "So what's new with you?" 

"Nothing much" Laurel clicked her tongue. "Dinah's at home all the time now. I have no idea how she's not gone stir crazy yet" She smiled. "I think the baby is gonna pop out any time now" 

Felicity hummed. "It's still hard to believe that you two are living together and expecting a baby. I liked you two better when you were at each other's throat. The tension between you two was amazing and-" 

Laurel stopped her friend from talking by putting a hand on her wrist. "Honey, you're rambling" She chuckled, removing her hand from her wrist. 

The brainy blonde fiddled with the temples of her glasses as a blush found its way onto her cheeks. God, this crush was going to be the death of her. 

Laurel had to go back to her office, but she made plans with Felicity to go try out a sushi place a colleague recommended to her. Since she couldn't go with Dinah for obvious pregnancy reasons, she might as well go with a friend. 

Back at her office, Laurel threw her pencil holder towards the direction of the door out of frustration. She leaned back into her chair and spun around a few times before her phone started to ring. The blonde looked at the caller ID and immediately answered it without a second thought. 

"Hi, Dee" Laurel sighed, her shoulders now relaxed. 

"Hey, Aunt Laurel" 

The D.A furrowed her eyebrows. "Zoe? What are you doing with Dinah's phone? Is she okay?" 

"Her? Yes.. Curtis and my dad? Not so much" Zoe looked over her shoulder where she saw Dinah yelling at the guys in Spanish. 

Laurel laughed. She forgot that Curtis and Rene were going to come over to help build the crib for the baby. 

"Send them my best" She smiled, imagining the hell that Dinah is putting her friends through. 

"Zo, what are you doing with my phone?" She heard the pregnant woman ask from the other side of the phone. 

"Dinah and Laurel endgame!" Zoe yelled into the phone before dropping it on the couch and running to the kitchen. 

Dinah grabbed her phone and put it to her ear. "What does 'endgame' mean? Never mind. Hello?" 

"Hey, gorgeous" 

"You can't even see me right now. How do you know I look gorgeous?" 

"I don't have to see you in order to know that you're gorgeous, Dinah" 

Dinah smiled as her cheeks slowly became a light shade of red. "Uhm now that I have you on the phone, I was wondering what you'd like to have for dinner tonight?" 

"I don't think I'll be able to join you for dinner. Felicity's in town so we were gonna try out this new sushi place" Laurel informed. "I can still cancel if you want me to" 

"No, it's.. It's okay" The pregnant canary assured. "I'll just have dinner with Zoe and the guys then" 

"Sounds good" The D.A hummed. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?" 

"Yeah.." Dinah bit the inside of her cheek. "I should let you get back to work. I'll see you at home. Bye, Laurel" 

Before Laurel could say anything, her roommate had hung up on her. 'That was weird' Laurel thought to herself. She shrugged it off and continued to do her work. 

After what seemed like forever, seven o'clock finally came and that meant that Laurel could finally get off work. She didn't bother changing her clothes for her dinner date since she was just having it with a friend. Laurel took a cab and rushed to the restaurant to meet Felicity. 

"Sorry, I'm late" Laurel apologized while she took a seat next to Felicity at the counter. She took in the other woman's outfit which was a tight black dress. "That's a nice dress. It looks good on you" 

'But it would look even better on Dinah' Was what Laurel wanted to add. She imagined a non-pregnant Dinah in a short, tight dress..all dolled up just for Laurel. She would slowly unzip her dress before marking every inch of her body with nothing but her tongue, teeth and lips. She'd fuck her raw into a mattress untill her cheeks were rosy and damp from tears of pleasure. 

"Laurel? Laurel?" Felicity repeated, snapping her friend out of her lewd daydream. 

"Hm?" 

"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out for a second there" 

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Laurel cleared her throat. "Let's eat" 

After an hour of catching up with each other, the two blondes stood outside of the restaurant. 

"I'm sorry for cutting this so short" Laurel apologized again as she put her coat over her shoulder. "I have somewhere to be before I go back home and I-" 

The D.A was cut off by Felicity abruptly pressing her lips onto hers. Laurel quickly pushed the blonde away from her using her hands. 

"What the hell?" Laurel exclaimed. "Felicity, what are you doing? You're married and I.. I have Dinah" 

"They don't have to know" Felicity said as she leaned in for another kiss. 

Laurel took a step back. "I don't want this.. I don't want" She took a deep breath. "I like you, Felicity.. As a friend. Nothing more" 

Felicity awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have.. I'm just gonna go" She said before running away from the other woman. 

Laurel opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She just sighed and decided to deal with Felicity later because right now, she needed to be somewhere. 

An hour later, Dinah was cleaning the dining table after she had finished washing the plates and utensils. After she made sure that the table was spotless, Dinah sat down on the couch, a sigh of relief passing her lips. 

"I thought you'd be asleep" 

Dinah turned her head around so fast that she could've gotten whiplash. "For fucks sake, don't scare me like that" 

"Sorry" Laurel chuckled. 

"I'm glad that you find my fear amusing" The canary rolled her eyes. "How was your dinner with Felicity?" 

Laurel entered her bedroom. She decided not to tell Dinah that Felicity kissed or tried to kiss her. "Fine. I'm actually glad that it was cut short" 

"Cut short?" 

"Yeah.. She left somewhere around eight" 

'If she left early, why are you an hour late?' Dinah wanted to ask Laurel, but she didn't. Laurel was her own person and she could do whatever..or whoever she wanted.

"You know that it's totally fine if you were seeing someone, right?" Dinah said, ignoring the strange feeling of jealousy that she felt about Laurel being with someone that isn't..isn't her. "I mean, just because we're having this baby together doesn't mean that you can't have a love life" 

Laurel came back into the living room wearing more comfortable clothes, specifically a long sleeved tee with sweatpants. "I'm not seeing anyone at the moment" She stated, rolling her sleeves up to her elbows. "And even if I was, I'd tell you about it" 

"Then where do you go every Friday night?" Dinah boldly asked. When she saw her roommate freeze, she knew that her assumption was correct. "You seriously thought I wouldn't notice?" 

The blonde sighed before she sat down next to the pregnant woman on their couch. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" She asked with a smile. "I go to these ..meetings..but not the kind that you're thinking of" She took a deep breath. "I go to S.A.A" 

Dinah furrowed her eyebrows. "Sex addicts anonymous?" 

Laurel nodded her head. "Deep down, I've always known that I was a sex addict. Since I was sixteen or so. I thought it was just normal teen behavior, but when I became older and more developed, I understood that I had a problem" 

"Did you go to meetings on your earth?" 

"No. On my earth, being Black Siren was somewhat a turn on for women, so I always had someone to have sex with whenever I was feeling horny or any emotion in general" 

"Noted" The pregnant canary groaned. 

"Are you okay?" Laurel asked, her eyes scanning the woman's body up and down for any signs of pain. 

"I'm fine. Just need to get a glass of water" Dinah assured as she stood up on her two feet. 

"You're not mad?" 

"Why would I be mad?" Dinah tilted her head. "You've come to terms with the fact that you're a sex addict. I'm proud of you for that, Laurel. I'm proud of the person that you have become and the progress that you've made. You're different from the woman I fought on Lian-Yu" 

Laurel uncrossed her legs and made her way over to the woman in the kitchen. "Good different or bad different?" 

"Good. Definitely good" The pregnant canary smiled. "You have a sponsor, right?" 

"Yep" The blonde answered, popping the 'P' at the end. "His name is Max. Nice guy. He actually gave me advice on how to beat my sex addiction" 

"Oh yeah? What kind of advice?" 

Laurel moved so that she was positioned standing right in front of Dinah. "He told me to replace one addiction with another. A healthier one" She kept her eyes locked with the brunette's as she pulled her close to her by her waist. 

"I-I don't understand" Dinah stammered, her eyes betraying her by traveling down to the blonde's lips. 

Laurel tangled her fingers into the brown curly hair that she had come to love. "You. You're my new addiction" 

She captured Dinah's lips with her own while her other hand gently cradled her cheek. To say that the kiss was magical would have been cheesy and cliche, but that's what it was; magical. Laurel was first to break the kiss, then she rested their foreheads together. 

"Is this your way of telling me that you like me?" 

Laurel chuckled. "Yes, I like you, Dinah" 

Dinah bit her bottom lip as she tilted her head to the side while staring at the woman in front of her with doe eyes. "What do you like about me?" 

"Grab some snacks and I'll tell you" The blonde winked, placing a kiss on the woman's cheek before she made her way over to the couch. 

Laurel was scrolling through Hulu looking for a good movie to watch when she heard a glass drop and break from within the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen and saw Dinah standing over a shattered glass on the floor, surrounded by water. The brunette looked up at the woman with an almost fearful expression on her face. 

"I think my water just broke"

**Author's Note:**

> One more part to go!
> 
> These bitches finally kissed yayy


End file.
